


Not the Dread Wolf Any Longer

by TeriTheTacticalUnicorn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Children of Characters, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Headcanon, Loving Marriage, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn/pseuds/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn
Summary: This is something I've had written for six months and didn't know whether to post it or not.PhemieC is a Goddess for her song Let The Dread Wolf Come In. If you've never heard it head over to her SoundCloud!
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan
Kudos: 3





	Not the Dread Wolf Any Longer

**Author's Note:**

> This is an MGiT but post-trespasser.

_ This time I won't look. You're never there when I do. _ Faith told herself as she felt a cool breeze behind her, the slight lift in her untamed ash blonde curls. 

For a year after the Exalted Council, she expected Solas to turn up back at Skyhold through her eluvian. He never did. She didn't go into the rotunda anymore; there was no need after Leliana took the name Divine Victoria. And there was no new Spymaster since the Inquisition was disbanded. 

Just a few soldiers, a couple of her companions, and a token number of servants remained. Thom said he wouldn't leave, Skyhold was as much his home as it had become hers. And Bull and the Chargers had made it their base.

Now Faith Noelle was a useless Hero ' _ once upon a time _ '. Like some fantastical story parents tell their kids at bedtime. Hawke had warned her, she should've listened. 

Now, no one stopped her when she wanted to go outside of the gates and walk barefoot in the snow. No one stopped her from sitting on the roof looking over the Chantry garden. It was just too quiet.

Before she was an elf pulled through a Fade rift, she was a  _ human _ hip hop dancer. How did she go from dancing in Los Angeles on a stage to fixing world's she didn't belong to? Falling in love with someone she  _ wasn't _ meant to? 

In the four years she'd lived in Thedas, she had become a weapon. One wielded in the name of a God she neither knew or believed in. She fell in  _ love _ with someone who spoke the right way because she asked the right questions. 

And she was down half an arm. 

The quiet of an almost empty stronghold was unnerving. She missed city noise, loud music out of major speakers, she missed her mom and little brother.

Feeling the hot tears fall from her face, Faith had had enough of the sitting and wallowing. She was better than this. 

She went to her rooms and found the clothes she had worn when she came through the Fade rift. She was busy closing Fade rifts, killing dragons and being an actual badass that she hadn't really touched the things that had made the trip with her.

A pair of black leggings, a tight tank, an LA Dance Studios hoodie and a pair of brand new tennis shoes she'd worn for four days before. Her phone, headphones, an extra pair of shoes all still inside the backpack that sat behind her desk. 

Half an hour later she was singing at the top of her lungs and dancing around the Great Hall. Not as well as she had before losing her arm but she just needed to let off steam. She had also had an entire bottle and a half from the case of Tevinter Red Dorian had sent her. 

She hadn't heard the bells from the gatehouse, and almost bumped right into Thom and Abelas as she danced down the stairs towards the tavern.

"Wel- welcome back Thom?" She giggled.

"Having fun?" Thom asked as she took another long pull from the bottle in her hand and smiled.

"I can't hear you, oh… Hi Abelas. Reyna made these great biscuit things for dinner. Bye boys!" She waved, stepping between them.

"Is she…?" Abelas asked as both men watched her dance around in a fashion neither of them had seen in almost no clothing and strange shoes.

"Drunk? Can ya blame her? This is the first time I've seen her  _ this _ drunk, but it's better than her moping about. Come on, let's get something to eat." Thom said, slapping the ancient elf on the back.

"Why was she singing about not being able to be tamed. I do not understand." Abelas asked as Reyna brought them each a plate of food.

"I told you how Faith had fallen for one of your Gods? She's been very down in the mud about him leavin'. So if she wants to dance around, drinking some expensive Tevinter wine in barely anything,  _ I'm _ not gonna stop her. It's a nice change to see her shake some of the anger and sadness." Thom said, and it made a lot of sense and no sense at all to Abelas.

"But how is she listening to music?" Abelas asked.

"That contraption, a  _ phone _ . She says it runs on a recharge  _ thing _ . She can use her electrical magic to keep it on… or whatever. It has music from her world on it." Thom tried to explain, but ended up confusing them both. 

Faith found herself in the gardens, standing on a stone bench and using the empty wine bottle as a microphone, doing the Hoedown Throwdown from that one Miley movie she couldn't remember the name of.

When she jumped off of the bench a hand on her shoulder made her pull a hidden dagger from her back. She was face to face with Solas, her dagger poised at his throat. 

The bottle had shattered when she dropped it. "No. You're not here, this isn't real." She told herself as she lowered her dagger and backed away with her blue eyes not leaving his grey and violet ones. She shook her head and the earbuds fell from them. 

"Vhenan." Solas said, his eyes looking over her.

"No, you don't get to call me that in my head! You -- you  _ left _ !" She dropped to the ground, her dagger hitting stone with a metallic echo. "You left." She sat and looked at her feet, willing Solas to go back to the closet in her head where he was supposed to be tonight.

"Vhenan, I'm right here." He said, crouching to where she sat on the ground, now looking at where her arm used to be.

"You're not real… I'm dreaming again. Or hallucinating from all the wine." She almost whimpered.

Faith looked up and he was still there, shirtless. He carried no weapons, but she knew mages didn't need them. 

That's when it hit her and she fainted. Strong arms catching her. Shouting of her name. Swords being drawn.

She could hear Someone tending the fire in her room before pulling one of her pillows over her head to fill the ache. "Reyna, how much did I drink last night?" 

"Not your maid, Vhenan. You fainted and hit your head after arguing with yourself." The soft voice and chuckle had her back against the four poster bed and her right hand had found the dagger she kept under her mattress.

"Solas." Was all that came from her mouth before she fade-stepped across the room, dagger poised, once again, at his throat.

She thought about it a moment, and set the dagger on the desk without another word before picking her phone and headphones off it. 

She put the earbuds back in her pointed ears and pulled the tennis shoes back on as well as grabbing her hoodie. 

Thom and Abelas were already eating when she burst through the door to the Great Hall, and picked up a small plate of fruit. Solas had followed her.

"What'd ya expect? She's been waiting for you for a year and just was beginning to get it out of herself." Thom said as all three men watched her leave the Great Hall.

"She hasn't even let me apologize…" Solas.said, sitting next to Thom.

"Then she's not ready to hear it. Like when Sera left that dead rabbit on her bed. They didn't speak for two weeks." Thom chuckled.

Faith sat on the roof of the barn, well hidden from everyone as she ate her breakfast. Why was he here instead of trying to tear down his precious veil?

The question bounced around her head half the day. When she did reemerge into the hall, it was to grab another bottle of wine, and stop to look at Solas as if he were a figment of her imagination. 

She was singing  _ The Dread Wolf  _ loud enough for the entire hold to know the song was about Solas. It may have been a fan made song in her time, and she only heard it because her friend was obsessed with Dragon Age and had to share. 

_ "Be safe da'len, young lethallan. May the Dread Wolf never catch your scent." _ She sang from the battlements. She had found a lute and was actually playing it quite well for being drunk. 

No one could tell that she hadn't written the song she sang. The sorrow in her voice was as if he were still gone. 

Solas stood in the open doorway to the Great Hall, listening to the lamenting song, obviously written about him. He didn't know what to think. 

"Giver he time,  _ Fen'Harel _ . This  _ da'len _ may surprise you, yet." Abelas said as he stood, also listening to the song she sang. 

Faith set the lute down as tears flowed freely down her face. She pulled the earbuds from her ears again, wrapping the cord around her phone and contemplating jumping from the battlements before walking back into the castle. 

"Vhenan -- can we…" Solas started before being punched in the face. 

" _ That's _ for leaving in the first place!" She screamed and went to hit him again before Abelas grabbed her by the biceps.

"Lethallan, no." Abelas said as she tried to kick at Solas, who now held his bloodied nose.

Thom tried and failed to suppress a laugh. "You deserved  _ that _ you know." He cracked a grin after a pull from his tankard.

Reyna then took charge and guided Faith to her rooms, helped her get dressed for bed and gave each man a good yell once Faith was standing in one of her short sleeping shirts on her balcony. 

The shirt she wore was one of Solas'. It was much too big on her slender, short frame, hanging off her right shoulder.

She turned his jawbone necklace over in her hand, the leather cord wrapped around long, thin fingers. It was one of the few things he left sitting on his desk in the rotunda after the fight with Corypheus. She didn't hear him, but she sensed his nearness as the fire crackled behind her. "Don't." She said, her right forefinger in the air.

"Vhenan. I'm sorry…" he said from across the room where he stopped at the top of her stairs.

She turned her head just enough that she could see him out of her peripheral, "I said… don't." She said, turning back to the moons in the sky. "There's nothing stopping you now. Go find your stupid idol and do your damned ritual to bring down the veil. Perhaps what I saw in Redcliffe wasn't the future Corypheus made, but the one  _ you _ made. You know, I never told you what I saw in that future. I saw you corrupted by red Lyrium, were thankful I had survived when I found you in that cell and sacrificed  _ yourself _ so I could live. I never expected anything less than that man after that." She said, and he stood against the banister now, where her couch once sat.

"How do you…?" He asked, fear and remorse in his voice.

"Know about the Red Lyrium Idol that is inside of a hidden body? I have always known. Just as I have always known your true identity. This,  _ all of this _ is a story in my world. I knew every single one of you before I came to Thedas, Cole knew that I knew." She said, her voice monotonous. 

"I have no intention of destroying this world any longer, ma vhenan. Or I would not have returned." He said as she turned to face him, the necklace dangling from her wrist.

"I know, but forgiveness is not so easily given. You left Cassandra to remove my disintegrating arm as it burned itself. Dorian to cauterize. And without a faltering step I had to disband the one thing that was ever important to me. Had to watch my friends leave one by one and return to their lives as I figured out how to stop my new reality from burning. I am happy you're back, and you're welcome to stay, but I need… time." She requested. 

Solas nodded and left her after he looked over her once more. 


End file.
